Various types of air-bag have been proposed before in which an inflatable region of the air-bag is divided into two discrete chambers. One particular air-bag of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,964. The air-bag disclosed by that patent is an air-bag which, when inflated, is intended to be located adjacent the side of the occupant of a seat within a motor vehicle, and the air-bag has a main inflatable region which is divided into an upper chamber and a lower chamber, by means of a substantially horizontal seam which extends from the front part of the air-bag towards the rear part of the air-bag. The chambers are to be inflated to different pressures and thus should be substantially sealed from each other.
In the embodiment described by the above-referenced patent, a gas generator and gas-deflector is inserted in position within the air-bag, fitting snugly between one end of the horizontal seam and the rear part of the air-bag. The gas-generator must, to provide the desired effect, make a substantially gas-tight seal with the innermost end of the horizontal seam. This may be extremely difficult to achieve, particularly if a gas-generator is utilised which has two projecting studs by means of which the gas-generator may be mounted in position within the vehicle. Gas-generators with such projecting studs are in widespread use.